


hari ini

by harenate



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi (implied), Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate
Summary: .hari iniItaru bunuh diri
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 16





	hari ini

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent. trigger warning: self-destructive behavior, self-harm, suicide.

.hari ini

Itaru bunuh diri.

.

.suatu hari

Pagi ini Itaru masih saja terbangun; pada waktu yang sama Chikage membangunkannya April lalu.

_Oh, masih bisa bangun?_

.

. _suatu hari_

Malam, di sebuah hotel. Itaru dipesan seorang klien. “Halo, Banri. Habis ditinggal pacarmu ya? Putus?”

_Sama sepertimu, Itaru?_

Banri mengerutkan dahi, berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur. “Itaru-san ngapain deh di sini?”

 _Mana mungkin Banri diputus Tsumugi. Tsumugi baik, tidak seperti Chikage-san, tidak sepertimu_.

“Kerja,” Itaru terkikik, “sekarang aku kerja di bisnis Banri, loh.” Pelacuran. “Gimana,” Itaru melepas gaun tidur, berbaring di tengah kasur, membuka kaki, “mau dipuasin?”

.

“Banri, gimana rasanya selingkuh?

_Lebih ketat punyaku kan, Banri? Pilih aku?_

.

_.suatu hari_

Itaru menjambaki kepala, mengambil pisau, dan memotong rambutnya. Esok dia akan pergi ke salon; memangkas rambut agar tidak ada helai yang bisa diselipkan ke belakang telinga.

.

_.suatu hari_

Itaru terbangun dari tidur pada waktu yang sama; membanting kepalanya ke ujung meja.

_Masih bisa bangun jug--_

_DIAM_

.

_.suatu hari_

Itaru mengirim rekaman suara seks dirinya dan Banri ke Tsumugi.

Dua hari kemudian Banri menghajarnya tapi toh mereka melakukannya lagi.

.

_.suatu hari_

Di jarinya terpasang cincin yang belum sempat Itaru berikan pada Chikage. Longgar, terlalu besar.

_Pernah terpikir alasan kau ditinggal Chikage-san?_

_Tahu kan ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat?_

_Berhenti tipu dirimu, Itaru._

_Mungkin memang_ _salahku._

_._

_.suatu hari_

Klien hari ini berbaring di sampingnya.

“Taruchiii, sebetulnya aku mau dipeluk sayang saja, tidak mau seks. Keberatan tidak?”

Itaru memeluknya.

“Taruchi tahu tidak, aku kan mau pesan jasa Yukishiro-san, tapi mahal sekali deh jasanya. Aku kan kadang lelah ya bekerja jadi ingin dipeluk sayang sambil cerita-cerita. Tapi, gapapa deh dengan Taruchi juga oke kok. Ayo tidur sebentar, Taruchi, kantong matamu tebal sekali.”

Dua minggu kemudian Itaru menghubungi Azuma.

.

_.suatu hari_

“Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi Azuma-san.”

Sekali 'hai Itaru, hidupmu akhir-akhir ini berat, ya?' berakhir dengan pertahanan Itaru runtuh.

_Kenapa Chikage-san pergi._

_Kenapa dia melampiaskan diri ke Banri._

_Kenapa dia menyakiti Tsumugi_.

Azuma memeluknya sampai pagi.

.

_.suatu hari_

Itaru membanting ponselnya. Menghancurkan konsol game-nya. Menghancurkan komputernya.

.

_.suatu hari_

“Aku lelah sekali, Azuma-san.”

_Lemah sekali kau, Itaru._

.

.

.

_.hari ini_

Itaru meletakkan sepasang cincin dalam kotak beludru, diletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

_Untukmu saat pulang, Chikage-san._

_.hari ini_

Itaru naik ke atap apartemen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih @avocadofrappe @chigasakism tanpa kalian tidak akan ada fiksi ini.
> 
> Join server discord kami, karena kami butuh smut bukan angst. Kontak @_harenate @avocadofrappe @chigasakism di twitter, ok ok. Pls.


End file.
